Her Calling
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: All she did was go to an art gallery with her parents. But she learns early on that there is something wrong with this place. She hears people talking to her, but can't see who it is. Desperately she tries to ignore it to study the artwork. However it becomes apparent that ignoring it isn't an option. Watch her struggle before she enters the Fabricated World. Rated T safety


**Her Calling**

 **Author Notes: This is Mako everyone ^_^ Gotten into this crazy scary rpg lately and though i'm not one for scary stuff i love this game with a passion(wish I could play it).**

 **So I thought I'd do a one shot or two for one shot week~. I do not own the game or anything. May contain spoilers...warning. Here we go!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **Ib.**

 **Ib, pretty girl.**

 **Come to me...I am waiting for you.**

She heard it, the moment she entered the museum she heard the whispers. The silent pleas begging for her. She left her parents to follow the sound of the voice, looking at the paintings.

Each was unique and strange to the little girl. She tried reading some of the titles, some she could read no problem, others she was unable to understand. Her family wasn't the only one to visit this strange place. Abstract paintings, sculptures. The voice screamed through her head, demanding her presence.

 **I Need You Ib.**

 **Please Come And Play With Me.**

 **Don't Leave Me All Alone.**

There was no reason for her to listen to the words no one else could hear. But she felt a pull, something calling for her, one that couldn't be ignored. Eventually through the huge gallery of people she stumbled upon a mural.

One that was different from everything else. It made more of an impact on her then ' _The Lady In Red.'_ Or the rose sculpture she didn't know the name of. And even the creepy blue melty person sculpture.

She couldn't read the first word of the name but she knew the other one was _'world.'_ That...was when it all came apart and the life she knew would never be the same.

Lights flickered and everyone there including her parents vanished. Suddenly there was no longer anyone there. Just her and the artwork. She was scared and panicking, she searched for someone, anyone. But she was all alone. Running in circles she screamed for help.

Wanting her mom and dad. It's there she realizes the art around her wasn't just art. It was alive. _'The Coughing Man'_ sneezed. _'Your Dark figure'_ meowed. She saw shadows flicker passed the windows, banging on it, leaving hand prints.

Ready to faint from fear, she kept going in a desperate attempt to find someone. Returning back to the large mural she saw a change from before. Yes she saw it, a blue liquid dripping slightly from it's canvas.

It wasn't like that a moment ago. Doing her best to examine it. Swallowing bile. When out of nowhere were red letters. As if stamped on the ground they were scattered around in front of the girl.

 **C.O.M.E I.B.**

Was what was spelled. A nightmare, she called it, with every fiber of her body she shook. Who was doing this? Why did everyone vanish? What is going on? While she was distracted with the red letters, she shrieked in horror when she found the blue liquid became words. She almost didn't read it...but she knew she had to.

 **Come Down Below Ib.**

 **I'll Show You Someplace Secret.**

Confusion etched itself on her face. She then remembered, one of the artworks...Quickly she sprinted towards it, _'The ? of the Deep.'_ It was the first thing that came to mind when 'Below' was mentioned.

As she was unfortunately expecting, there were changes there too. Blue footprints led towards it. Doesn't take a genius to realize what she had to do.

With a final intake of breath, she did her best to put on a brave face. As she plunged into the world of chaos. The land of horror and decay. The realm where reality and fantasy are interchangeable.

 **Welcome Ib.**

 **To The Hell That Guertena Designed. My Home...And Now Yours.**

The End

 **Author Notes: Wow isn't that spooky. Now some things in the game is in here, but for the most part it's basically what I think Ib would do in the beginning of the game. Poor thing...**

 **Hmm I'm thinking of doing something with Garry and Mary but I don't know. Anyways thank you all for reading, favs/follows and good feedback reviews would be lovely.**


End file.
